


Deep Sea Dreams

by R_ATIN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Beaches, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SB19 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: Stell is a simple but talented pastry chef who dreams of having his own cakes and desserts boutique someday. He tied himself up to his work in so far as even forgetting how to kiss. But one day, he is suddenly fired from his job and has difficulty finding a new one. One day, Stell crosses paths with Josh, his first love in high school. Learning about his situation, Josh offers him to live-in and work at their family-owned bar and café by the sea. Josh introduces two younger brothers Paulo, who is their head chef, and their youngest brother Justin, who is currently a culinary arts student. Stell ends up spending that one unforgettable summer with the three brothers.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Josh Cullen Santos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Deep Sea Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for my next AU, will work on it once I completed Notice Me, Senpai!.  
> ***DRAFT ONLY*** I have nothing to write yet. Move along now (￣▽￣).

This is a prompt for my next AU, will work on it once I completed Notice Me, Senpai!.  
***DRAFT ONLY*** I have nothing to write yet. Move along now (￣▽￣).

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an adaptation of the Japanese Drama "A Girl and Three Sweethearts".


End file.
